


First Sight, at Last Sight, at Ever and Ever Sight.

by chloemagea



Series: Playing Dangerous [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Sandor's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloemagea/pseuds/chloemagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write something else in Sandor's POV so I wrote the first time that he saw Imani Xe for the first time and his thoughts regarding her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight, at Last Sight, at Ever and Ever Sight.

I don't give a fuck about this. I don't care these Summer Isle ladies that were to grace us soon with their presence. Piss on it. I'm surrounded by high-born cunts day in and day out, and I could give less than the dirty part of a rats ass about any of them. They were all the same to me.

Little Prince Joffrey had not shut his mouth when it came to these Xe girls. For the last few days that is all he would talk about, disgustingly repeating things he heard about their beauty. How their looks alone could silence a hall, I fucking doubt it. Like noble men and shit knights, high-born ladies were all the same, foolish. I could believe, however, that there were men that could be struck dumb by them, most men thought with their cocks. I would never understand howling over a girl, what was the point? A twat is a twat. I enjoyed a good fuck like every other man who has a cock between his legs. But, I know the truth that no one likes to admit, cunt is sweet, but killing is sweeter.

It was searing hot inside of my helm, the little prick of a prince made me wear it, saying that if these Summer Isle birds saw my burns they would be horrified of me. He wasn't wrong, and good dogs do as they are told. Fuck, I want this over with, I need a drink or maybe ten.

The doors to the throne room opened, and I let out a low grumble, The quicker the ass kissing and licking begins the sooner it can be over with. Fuck, the summer and this hellish heat!

I blinked watching one of the island girls step forward. She had her shoulders back; her head held high, what a long neck. By her attitude, she had to be the elder, all dark, black braids, dressed in red. I heard that the oldest sister was possibly around the same as the queen, impossible - she had to be younger.

“King Robert Baratheon," the woman said, her voice thick like smoke. Aye, she was sure of herself, the kind of woman that knew who she was and what she could do to others.

“Lady Ekua Xe, as beautiful as always," King Robert smiled, did they know each other? Probably, seeing as he had already had fucked half of the Seven Kingdoms. I'm sure he had enjoyed a few Summer Isle girls in his time.

  
“I would love to give my deepest thanks to you and your family for allowing my sisters the most beautiful opportunity to see Kings Landing for the first time," her black eyes slowly slid across the room. "And for allowing us to stay here at the beautiful Red Keep," She had that look about her, that 'better than all' look. They way she held herself, head up so she can look down to everyone else. There was something in the way she said 'beautiful' which made me think that she was actually disgusted by it. I already didn't like this one. Lady Ekua could have stayed on her little island.

“Anything for the daughters of Prince Obasi Xe.” King Robert said. He looked her up and down and wetted his lips. Of course. For such a fat drunk the man sure did have a fresh young gash to fuck every day. I could see it in his eyes as he contemplated how to ger her into his King's Chambers.

“May I present my sisters..." The summer woman motioned one thin brown hand to herself, and a girl child stepped forward. "Asha."

The girl seemed not a day older than nine years old to me, yet I heard that she was thirteen. I heard Joffrey make an approving purring noise at the sight of the little lady. The sound turned my gut for some reason. The little one was all soft baby face and snub nose. Her brown hair in tight coils, dressed in the brightest yellow I had ever seen. For a moment she looked shy, but then her wide eyes glanced up to Joffrey, and I saw a flicker of a smile, but as soon as it came across her innocent features, it was gone again. To see a little lady with the face of a child but of the lingering dark eyes of a grown woman, it put my fucking teeth on edge.

The first sister motioned to her right, and then the middle child stepped forward into a high pool of sunlight.

What in the Seven Hells?

Darker than her other siblings, she had the smoothest skin I had ever seen in all of my life. Impossibly soft and my fingertips burned foolishly wondering what her flesh would feel like. The blackest of hair, like fucking midnight, as if someone took a blade and sliced braided strips from the night sky. Shiny like the feathers of ravens.

My eyes dipped to the hills of her collarbones, as she breathed, up, down, up, down. So, delicate. Slowly she looked up, and I could see her whole face. I was used to women with thin lips, and sharp noses yet, like her sisters she was- softer? Aye, softer. The short, broad nose, the full lips, the long ebony eyes. They were black, actually black in color and looked deep like endless wells. She was covered in purple silk, golden rings at her neck and a cloak of red feathers draped on her shoulders. Fucking summer bird, I bet she sang songs.

I took her in from crown to heel, my sight marking note of certain points on her body; hips, tits, face. Then neck, arms, and then to her delicate and decorated hands. The rumors had been true, these girls from across the sea had the ability to stun with just their existence. Yet, this one was far the most striking to me at least.   
With my horrible, hateful mind, I could only compare her beauty to violence. Another man would say she was a rose, the sun, a summer bird but to my twisted mind, the only comparable feeling to seeing her face was the swing of a sword through a neck, thick blood spatter, a dying choke.

  
Tonight in my chambers I would tug to the thought of this girl and curse her when I came in my fist because I knew I would never have a chance to touch someone like her. No one that fucking lovely would even look at me and if she did she would scare of this ruined face. “And Imani.” her sister said, putting a name to her face in my mind.

I-mani?

_Imani...what a name._

She smiled and showed that she even had perfect teeth, like shaped pearls in her mouth. Then the dark beauty parted her lips and spoke, and the pure sound felt like sharpy shot arrow.

“I’m honored to be in your presence King Robert and the presence of your royal family,”

Honored on her lips had the hit of a hard 'H' and Robert on her tongue became 'RRa-bert.'

Fuck her.

Fuck her for sounding like that, that flowery accent, rolling her 'R's' like a kitten's purr. Her voice made my ears warm; the gentle silken sound was unusual to me. The hairs on the back of my damp neck stood on end when her dark eyes slid up and glanced directly at me. Me, why? I saw her arched brow twitch as her summer sight glided up my massive frame and then stopped at the snarling mouth of my hound helmet. With a blink, a tilt of the head and a ghost of a smile, this Island girl put a horrible glow and chill in the base of my spine.

Aye, this girl, this Imani Xe is honey sweet...a honey I could never taste. Like I said before, fuck her.


End file.
